The present invention generally relates to a continuous beltway. More specifically, the invention relates to a plurality of segments for forming a beltway by interconnecting the segments to form various lengths and particular configurations.
It is known in the prior art to provide a track system including miniaturized automobiles, miniaturized trucks, miniaturized trains or the like. Such systems often simulate a realistic setting by including model-type scenery adjacent the track and/or between tracks. Such sets may typically be available for display, amusement and/or general collection.
However, previously known sets which include scenery, tracks and miniaturized vehicles for operating on the track typically require a substantial amount of time in assembling the track and connecting the same to a source of electrical power. In addition, changing the size of the track is often difficult without repositioning a majority of sections of track which have been previously positioned. Furthermore, prior art beltways have only a limited number of variations for changing scenery, track configurations, track lengths, track gradients, track curvature and the like.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved beltway system which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.